


Reckless Behavior

by frysfan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Hospital, Innocent, M/M, Sad, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frysfan/pseuds/frysfan
Summary: Satoshi succumbs to a fall leaving him unresponsive and in need of medical care. His new travel companion Gou watches over him at his bedside. But Gou starts to act and feel differently than before. Is it anxiety from the worry about his friend's health? Will he ever let Satoshi know?
Relationships: Satoshi Ash Ketchum/Gou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Reckless Behavior

A hand came and brushed fingers against his cheek, Gou staring down at Satoshi's still frame. 'Why… Why are you so RECKLESS?!' He was angry. Mainly scared and upset, but still angry. Satoshi had no business throwing himself into danger like that! 

Pikachu sat near Satoshi's arm just as scared as Gou was if not more so but still reacted when the gentle caress of his best friends cheek stopped so the hand could ball into a fist. "Pikaa…" He frowned. Pikachu remembered seeing the moment Satoshi fell, him and his friends rushing over in a sheer panic, Gou shaking him and crying for him to wake up to no avail. Not even a Thunderbolt could get his happy-go-lucky pal to wake up.

Tears leaked out of Pikachu's eyes. Looking over at Gou saw his face writhing in pain, the tears have already made their way down his chin. One of the two bags shook and a pop of light made Gou's Scorbunny appear. It blinked, looked up and immediately cried out seeing his trainer crying. Scorbunny jumped onto Gou's lap startling him to look down.

It cried out. "Scor-Scor!" Reaching its paws to Gou's face it tried it's best to wipe the tears away. Gou hiccups. Arms fling themselves around his first Pokemon crying into its fur, the Pokemon crying along with him. When the last of sniffles were in the air, Gou looked over at Satoshi's face. Taking a breath, he reached out once again to touch his cheek knowing that it would do nothing to help but feeling as though he should at least do something. Tips of fingers brushed hair. Seeing that Satoshi's hat was never removed, Gou took it by the front to move to a spot on the nearby dresser. The hand returned but this time to comb through the boy's soft locks.

Heh. It's really that soft huh? A small smile appeared on Gou. It's amazing. Even after they went through all that had happened, Satoshi's hair was still so touchably soft. So was his cheek...then his neck...then the cloth on his shoulder. His eyes watered again. "Satoshi. Come on… Wake up."

A cry was heard as Pikachu held his trainer’s hand against himself. Scorbunny saw this and rushed to the Pokemon's aide only to envelope him in a hug. 

Gou watched Satoshi for any signs of movement. Any signs of consciousness. Luckily he was breathing on his own but Gou wishes for more. He already knew there was nothing he could do according to his smartphone. But that didn't stop the anxiety, the same anxiety that led his hand to squeeze hard with Satoshi's. 

"Satoshi," Gou began. "When I first met you that day, on top that Lugia, I thought you were amazing! Interesting in a foolish way, but amazing. That's why I wanted you to be my friend. But the longer I got to know you, I began to understand who you are and how you react to Pokemon. You're not like other people I have met who would use others as a means to an end. You...genuinely care. You listen and care for others, you defend them! You risk yourself to protect others! It makes no sense! ...But to you it does. You're just a reckless, hopeless, simple-minded fool who's full of compassion. I'm so happy I met you, that you're in my life. I'm happy to be your friend. Don't take that away from me… Don't leave me...Satoshi." Gou's spare hand gripped onto the pair already held. Looking over at their Pokemon he saw Pikachu and Scorbunny crying into each other.

Gou moved closer to his friend holding the joint hands onto his chest feeling as though he should be closer to the boy. But even close enough to fall asleep on still didn't seem like enough. This is strange. Gou's hand moved to the spot where Satoshi's heartbeat. Strange… Even in his state it still beat just as strongly as if he were awake. Awake. Could it- No. He would have shown signs already.

Both hands cupped the still one. Gou looked it over checking his pulse through his wrist, looking over the palm, fingers, nails… They all seemed normal not counting any cuts or bruises from their travels. Satoshi's hand was warm. The hand unexpectedly rose to cup Gou's cheek, Gou himself holding it in place. He blushed at his impulsive action.

Thoughts traveled to the adventures they had so far all the sights, all the lessons that Satoshi taught him from his experiences via Kanto, Joto, the Orange Islands, etc that he implemented into the present. Satoshi told some crazy stories! Some that made Gou laugh aloud with him than some that intrigued Gou wishing in some cases that he was just as crazy as this boy! ...To an extent. He loved listening to Satoshi. He loved learning from him.

Gou found himself pressing Satoshi's thumb against his lips. Startled, he held the hand back...only to return it. What was going on? Gou had never been this affectionate toward his friend before! He felt strange. All this was too much! It was anxiety! Yeah! That seemed reasonable! ...Gou's eyes traveled back to Satoshi's sleeping face feeling sad that his friend was in such a state. But his feelings felt twisted, his heart not sure what to think or do. Then they traveled to his lips. They settled there. Gou's cheeks burned a bit brighter not realizing that meanwhile, unconsciously, he took Satoshi's thumb against his lips again and kissed it.

Gou paused, looked down at what was happening, and let out a sudden yelp. He dropped Satoshi's hand. "OH NO! I'M SORRY! SO SORRY!" Gou apologized taking the hand back into his own rubbing it against his face. He sighed. What was wrong with him?! He's acting like a fool! Get a grip!

"...Gou?"

He looked up. Satoshi?! Did he just- No! He's imagining things!

"Hey! What's the matter, buddy? You feeling alright?"

Yeah, he's fine. He's just having a fit. Or losing it. Losing it seems more plausible.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it! We all have our bad times sometimes! Look at me! It took me a long time to get to where I am now!"

It's not that simple. Why was he remembering this conversation anyway? Maybe he just really misses him. His jokes, his mannerisms, his purity… His heart. His laugh.

Satoshi laughed. "Come on! I can show you a thing or two! You'll get the hang of it in no time! Whaddaya say?" Reaching out his hand, he waited happily with his usual wide smile.

He doesn't remember taking his hand that day. Gou unconsciously lowers the hands to his heart. His eyes watered. "I'm…sorry. Very sorry. I should have- I could have- ...Forgive me. Please! I… I've learned my lesson, Satoshi! I can be better! I...just can't do it without you! You're my research partner! But not only that, you're my friend! Please! Wake up! I can't live without you! I need you!"

It hit him. Hard. The room around him disappeared. Pikachu and Scorbunny went away somewhere, Gou didn't know. It was only him and Satoshi. His friend. Whom he needed. Who needs him. Gou finally put his hand down. Cautiously he moved closer until he was within inches of his face. Gou breathed his name, his breath tickled the other’s lips. It was hard to think but something within Gou knew, no, felt like this was what needed to be done. "Come back to me. Come back...Satoshi…" He moved his lips to the others-

WAIT. This...this isn't right! It's cruel! Gou can't steal Satoshi's kiss like this! It's not natural! What if he doesn't accept it?! The boy pulled back nibbling a lip in shame. No. If he were to kiss Satoshi, if Satoshi were to accept it, then he better do it right. Gou breathed looking at Satoshi's features and settling on the fact that a simple peck on a cheek sounds less invasive. He smiled. Leaning in Gou caressed his lips on Satoshi's cheek, gave it a quick peck, then backed off grinning from ear to ear. He hummed in approval.

Electrical currents spread by restarting the network that powered it, messages were sent to the motherboard, to the joint wires, operating systems, the system fans. Lights blinked back on…

Fingers moved slightly. A slight moan was heard making Gou's head shoot straight to the sight of the noise. Satoshi's face frowned as he groaned, scrunched his eyes, then finally opened them. He blinked, his vision blurry only making out three silhouettes in front of him. Blinking some more cleared it up showing him the astonished and tearful reactions of his Pikachu, Gou's Scorbunny, and of course his Pokemon Researcher friend, Gou. Through his weak state, he smiled softly and spoke with a raspy voice, "H-Hey guys. How's it going?"

"Pika… PIKA PI!" Pikachu leaped up, his face tear-filled yet ecstatic as he threw his body toward his trainer, his best friend, in a welcoming hug. He cooed as Satoshi hugged Pikachu back saying hi as well as reminding him happily that he just woke up. Pikachu just cried and snuggled into him. Scorbunny cheered. It jumped up and down on the bed it's own way of welcoming Satoshi back. It calmed down with a hello and a head rub.

Satoshi looked up at Gou who could only stare back his expression unreadable. Satoshi smiled. "Hey, Gou. How's it going?"

More tears fell. Gou felt blank, empty, he couldn't even think.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Bun?" Scorbunny questioned.

Gou was able to respond, but only in a whisper. "Satoshi." Satoshi looked confused. "You…" Gou was able to respond, but now he felt a rush to his heart to his head, his eyes widened as he stared at the one he had been worried sick about the one who made him experience things he never had to worry about, the one so...so impulsive, the one so… Gou's hand balled into a fist once again and the feeling jumped to his throat and at last escaped his mouth.

"YOU IDIOT!"

This startled the three, Pikachu and Scorbunny moving off the bed and away from the anger that has taken effect.

"Waah! Gou! What-" He was taken aback by the sudden insult, but not as bad as when Gou grabbed his shirt.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Gou yelled out.

Satoshi, though weak, yelled out just as loudly, "ME?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG, THAT'S WHAT!" Gou let him go and got off the bed to face away from him. He held balled fists at his side, his face scrunched in anguish. "Why… Why are you the way you are? Why did you have to jump into danger like that?" Satoshi's anger turned into a soft realization. "The others could have handled it. You didn't have to throw yourself in there. You didn't have to get in the way!"

Satoshi inhaled. "I did what I had to."

"No, you didn't. You didn't have to get involved. We've been worried sick about you, Satoshi. Does that mean anything to you? Don't you care?" Gou felt a burning rise in his throat as he said this. His hands began to sweat from the strength he put into their balled up forms.

This made Satoshi defensive. "Of course I care! If I didn't, I wouldn't have done what I did!"

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Gou turned around to face him. Tears dripped off his chin Gou feeling his heartbreak as the discussion went on. It's like he doesn't even get it. "You could have died." He said softer. "What were we going to do without you, Satoshi? What about Pikachu and all your other Pokemon? What about the Professors, your mom? I promised to look after you for her! What was I supposed to tell her? That I let you get hurt?!"

"No! I-"

"What about everyone else?! What about Scorbunny?! ...What about me? You… You've done so much for me, taught me lots of things. What was I going to do without you?" Gou sobbed.

Satoshi looked concerned. Watching his friend get upset like this was not what he planned. Well, doing what he did was not it, too. Still, he felt bad. "Gou…" Gou didn't respond. "Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you worried about me. I'm sorry, guys." He turned to Pikachu and Scorbunny. They simply smiled. "I gotta be more careful next time, I guess."

Gou paused. Then chuckled. "It's a lot more than that. Just...don’t get hurt again. Ok?" Satoshi nods. Gou smiles brighter returning to his spot on the bed. "You're like a Tauros. Always charging headfirst into everything."

"Hehe. I guess I am!" Rubbing his nose, Satoshi grinned and chuckled at the funny remark.

Gou chuckled back. There was a pause. "Soo how are you feeling?"

"Well, I could go for something to eat right now! Feel like it's been forever since I chowed down!" Satoshi replied with a rub of his middle. "I bet you guys are hungry, too!" He turned to the two Pokemon.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu chimed happily.

"Bun-bun!" Scorbunny rubbed its belly with both paws.

"Yeah. You're right. Let me get someone." Gou got up and left relieved that his friend was awake. Like nothing happened. A hand clutched at the cloth above his heart the feelings still within. They danced through his veins like a ballet of sorts. The blush returned… Gou shook it off rushing to inform of the good news.

***************************************

The doctors and nurses were surprised that one could recover from that condition so quickly. They made sure that they did a round of tests before the boy could eat much to his dismay. The Professors visited, his mom visited (on top of embarrassing him in front of everyone)... Gou and the Pokemon stayed the entire time. Pikachu kept an eye on his trainer to be sure of his well being (as well as making sure he kept to doctor’s orders), Scorbunny mainly stayed by Gou's side even though from time to time it would get openly worried if anything went wrong.

Gou stayed by Satoshi's side. He told him to rest when he needed it, entertained him when he was bored, encouraged him when he felt down… That didn't stop the feelings though. Of course he was glad that Satoshi was doing well, Gou couldn't help but long to hold his hand again. It itched on its place on the bed. Sometimes tantalizingly close by… His cheek felt empty without Satoshi's hand to warm it. He thought to hold it, to take it to his cheek while Satoshi slept, but even then Gou thought that would be wrong. It would be better if it was genuine. Like how Scorbunny looked at him when it met up with them back at the Wild Area. 

His lips even tingled. The feeling of placing them upon Satoshi's cheek before was simple yet thrilling. Gou found himself staring at Satoshi's lips wondering how they would feel if he really truly kissed them. How would Satoshi take it? Would he even allow it to happen having never shown interest before… Who knows? Maybe...one day…

The waiting was dull and grueling, but the time came when it was considered safe enough to make sure Satoshi could get around on his own. Reteaching him to move. As soon as his first lesson came he had to be told to not be so hasty getting out of bed. Or getting up. Or doing anything. Unbeknownst to the nurse or assistance, no one could control the willpower of a 10-year-old post ICU whether they liked it or not. ...Or when his body told him to cut it out. Those times were the hardest on the young Trainer who was too used to get around everywhere within a blink of an eye. He cried out why he was so tired…

Gou had to learn to be more understanding of the situation when all he wanted to do (besides worry) was scoff at the other's impatience. But this is how Satoshi is. He's an impatient boy. An impatient boy who needed the support of someone who understands him. They talked and eventually came to an agreement: Satoshi would take his time getting better whilst Gou would stay by his side and not be so bossy. He needed a buddy, not another parent.

Pikachu found Gou's promise being kept. Waking up one night the Pokemon still held in his Trainer's arm looked up to find Satoshi surprisingly sleeping on his side still, Gou sleeping right beside him while still sitting in one of the guest chairs. He blinked through the lack of light in the room. "Pikaa…" He whispered finding a wonderful surprise. Gou had placed himself so close to his friend that the tips of their noses practically touched. He didn't know if this was done by accident, but he did notice those small but subtle moments of Gou's while helping Satoshi out. It made Pikachu smile curling back happily into the hold of his Trainer's arm. His buddy was being taken care of possibly more than he realized.

******************************************

Bright hues of oranges and yellows swam across the sky, a few Pokemon flew overhead crying out to their fellow travelers… Satoshi wanted them to hang out there, a bridge overlooking the sunset on the shores of Vermilion City. After finally being discharged, Satoshi was ready to head right back out into the unknown seeing all the wonders this world has to offer him. But for now this spot on the bridge was a nice break especially for Gou who began to worry that the boy would only hurt himself again. They leaned forward on the bridge looking ahead. Gou turned seeing Satoshi's bright smile against the glow of the sun wind gentle on his bangs and Pikachu chiming happily on his shoulder.

Gou was mesmerized by the sight, but still needed to ask the question, "Why did you bring us here?"

He didn't look up. "Isn't it obvious? Look at this view, Gou. Doesn't it inspire you? Isn't it great to see it in person? To feel the heat on your face, the wind, to smell the seawater? You couldn't get any of this being cramped in some building! I needed to get out of there! It was too cramped for me! Being here out in the open, this is what it all is. This is what it means to be a Trainer! You can't keep your future Pokemon Master held up like that!" A small smile appeared on Gou. There goes Satoshi with his talk again… "Don't you get it? Gou?"

"Huh?" Gou blinked. "Y-yeah. You like to be out in the open."

"To be free." Satoshi finalized. For anyone who understands even vaguely how his mind works would understand that Satoshi is not the kind of kid you keep down. For any reason. "Feels great to be free."

"Yeah." Gou nods his head in agreement. He couldn't help but bring up his worry though. "Just don't go getting yourself hurt again. Ok?"

"Hm. I can try. Can't keep any promises though." He chuckled.

"Satoshi." A stern tone and look shot at the opposing Trainer. He should know better than to joke like that!

"Ok, ok! I get it! No more jumping into danger!" Satoshi held up his hands in defense, Pikachu sighing heavily with annoyance.

Gou sighed as well. "Thank goodness I'm not spontaneous like you are."

This made Satoshi chuckle. "Says the guy willing to jump on a Lugia for research."

"! I-" Gou's face lit up red. "I WAS DOING MY JOB!" 

"Oh? And that isn't 'spontaneous'?" Satoshi grinned a toothy grin when he found that Gou couldn't come up with a rebuttal. "Wouldn't doing something like that be taking charge of your life? What would you say? 'The future is in my hands'?" 

Gou scoffed. "Of course it is." He looked at his hand thinking about what he had accomplished so far. ...But what had he really accomplished? What was he doing with himself? He looked up when Satoshi spoke again.

"But that's what being free is! Going through great lengths to get the info in on Legendary Pokemon! I'd say that'd be grabbing your future alright!" Satoshi was right. If it wasn't for all that research, chasing that Lugia, jumping off the cliff to get on it… Meeting Satoshi. Gou wouldn't be where he is now. All the adventures they'd been on leading up to this made Gou smile. Satoshi asked something making Gou look up. "I said, 'what's your dream?' I mean, besides catching Mew."

He hadn't thought about it much. Besides completing the PokeDex and one day catching the mythical Pokemon… That was about it. He'd always had his nose buried in the finest details about the world of Pokemon endlessly studying every fact he can about those amazing creatures… But a dream? The most Gou had yearned for recently was just those things. As well as…

Gou turned his head away from Satoshi's site to conceal his blush. He took a long breath and decided to answer the question. "I'm not sure. You already know about my research goals, about Mew, that's all I'm going on at the moment. But, having you with me, Satoshi, has taught me so much more, has made me yearn for so much more. Maybe I can try Pokemon Battling again. I do know that I want to keep on traveling with you. I want to explore all that I can learn all I can! You make it all so interesting! You're a really interesting guy! Don't you agree?"

Satoshi grinned and nodded his head. "You're an interesting guy, too! I learned to pay more attention to even the tiniest of details! Not just in Pokemon Battles! You even taught me to be more patient which I can admit I'm not really good at." He paused to scratch his head. Gou chuckled in response. "I've had so much fun researching with you, Gou. I can't wait to see what the future brings!"

"Me, too." Gou stared at Satoshi no longer concealing the blush on his cheeks. His eyes held an extra shine to them, his whole being feeling warmer than before, his spirit feeling as fluttery as a Butterfree. Satoshi was doing it again. It was unintended of course but its effects were the same. "Satoshi." He whispered.

Pikachu cheered on his Trainer's encouraging words. After a head rub and cheery response to his Pokemon, Satoshi walked toward Gou with his fist outstretched. He smiled. "Research partners?"

Gou was taken aback, puzzled by this action. Why this response? It didn't matter. It was nice finalization of this conversation. So he decided to grin back, ball up a fist, and bump it into his friend's. Friend. "Research partners!"

Laughter spread into the air, dancing along with the soft breeze against the almost set sun. The colors among the newly shining stars in the sky painting their backdrop behind the boys who weren't paying attention to the world, only each other. It was perfect. Romantic in a sense. If anyone were to refer the moment to that.

Gou's soul sang. If there were a choir behind him he could sing along with them! But he chose not to interrupt what they had going. Satoshi and Gou. Two happy kids laughing amongst themselves without a care in the world…

Satoshi pulled away, reacting a response within Gou. No. Don't, don't go away! Satoshi only smiled turning away whilst not noticing Gou's craving of that touch back. The signing stopped, his nerves thumped, his breath quickened. He can almost hear a steady rhythm of a drum banging in his ears. Every step Satoshi took walking back to his side of the bridge was like a race against time! He wasn't going away! He's staying here! But Gou couldn't help it! He needed him to stay, he had to know! Gou opened his mouth and shouted what he felt deep down within:

"KISS ME SATOSHI!"

The air grew silent. Satoshi turned at his shout looking startled but mainly confused. Pikachu's head tilted over at the other. Gou stood there staring at the two, Trainer and Pokemon. The air went suddenly thin.

Oh. Oh my… A loud gasp was breathed in, Gou's eyes went wide and watery, face flushed furiously as both hands quickly covered the mouth that said too much from saying too little. Now he'd done it! This is it! Satoshi heard what he said, his face shows it! He's gonna lose him! Why… Why did he have to be so- "I'M SORRY! SO SORRY!" Gou sealed his eyes shut, put his arms and legs in their respective positions, and bowed in apology. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME SATOSHI! I…" He sobbed. This isn't going to work.

"Gou?" The boy looked up. "Do you...want to kiss me?" Satoshi asked.

Gou read him, there was no change to his face not even from his Pikachu. Focus! Put your head down! He did just that, eyes squeezed shut, frantically thinking on what to say. "I-"

"H-hey! There's no need for that! You don't have to apologize!"

"Huh?" Gou was puzzled.

Satoshi smiled. "Come on. Lift your head up. You're ok."

He did just that, slowly. Gou stared at the Trainer and blinked tears dangerously close to falling. What was Satoshi going to do? What was he thinking? Gou could only imagine the worst.

Satoshi chuckled. "Come on, Gou! There's nothing to be sorry about! I just wanted to know if you wanted to kiss me. That's all."

Gou stood up tall but still felt small. The eyes of the one he had admired in secret staring him down like if the Trainer were debating if this human were worth keeping around. Besides, he had plenty of other friends, people he'd want to be with… What did Gou have compared to them? He stared at his feet. "It's not 'that's all'."

"Huh?"

"Satoshi. I was serious when I told you that you were interesting. I meant every word to you. But, it isn't just that, you have to understand." Gou inhaled balling his fists at his sides once again. Like he did when Satoshi woke up. "When you got hurt, I panicked. We all did. I was scared, terrified that I was going to lose you. I didn't know when, if you were going to wake up! The doctors didn't help, Rotom didn't help, no one knew what to do!" Satoshi stood there silently. Seeing how terribly Gou had taken his accident he had felt guiltier than before. But he chose to say nothing for the moment. Gou continued on. "I...I watched you kept an eye on you. During then...I was confused. Something was happening to me."

"'Happening'?"

"I talked to you Satoshi. Did you hear me? Did you hear any of us? I held your hand begged for you to wake up! I…" He sighed. "Yes. I do want to kiss you. Satoshi. Very badly. I want to do more than that actually! I want us to continue our research together! I want us to go swimming on a hot day! Share presents during the Summer and Winter festivities! I want your soft smile to continue to look my way. I want to know that no matter what, we'll always be friends. Even now. Because of you. I've never admired someone so much before. Because you're so amazing to me, so encouraging! So...you. I admire you Satoshi." There. He let it out. Gou sighed content with his little speech tears still at the corners of his eyes and blush ever-present on his cheeks. He was happy. Satoshi could walk out on him, but Gou still felt happy.

The sunset was almost complete. Satoshi stood by it's last shining rays not moving an inch. His face was unreadable. No sound was heard except for the occasional car driving by or Pokemon chirping in the distance. Until Pikachu spoke up. "Pika?" This made Satoshi smile. He closed his eyes and sighed giving his pal a quick rub on his head and a nod. Pikachu looked back and nodded as though understanding a wordless agreement and jumped off the boy's shoulder. Satoshi walked up to Gou Pikachu following close by. "Hey. You don't have to be all tense. Loosen up!" Satoshi approached Gou looking down at his balled up hands. He cautiously took them in his own unwrapping them from their tense prison. They felt clammy in his own. "You'll hurt yourself that way." He said softly. Looking up he saw Gou now with a soft smile eyes half lid, gaze off to the side. This rose another chuckle out of the boy. "Hey." Satoshi flicked his nose. "My eyes are up here silly!" 

Satoshi being this close at this moment… Gou's eyes sparkled. "Satoshi…"

"How long has it been? Since you first felt that way?" The boy asked.

"I-" Gou took a breath feeling calmer now that he can relax. He should be anxious as anything but he wasn't. Maybe it was from finally letting this out. Looking back at Satoshi's eyes didn't last though as his bashful appearance returned. It didn't matter. "When you protected the Pokemon from Team Rocket. Watching you and Pikachu stand up to those guys like that, it did something to me. I can't explain what it was. But at that moment, you shined brighter than the light coming off those Hyper Beams. Almost like…" Gou chuckled embarrassedly by his comparison. "You were amazing! Both of you! I guess I never recovered from that."

A finger rubbed a nose. Satoshi grinned at Gou's compliments giggling happily. "Well, that's what anyone would do. What anyone should do! They needed to be protected!"

Gou nodded. "I couldn't let you know. I couldn't tell anyone. I couldn't understand it myself. It's this uncontrollable happiness that takes over you and doesn't let go. I hated it...yet liked it. I-I know this doesn't make any sense! Just believe me!"

"Why wouldn't I? You've always been honest with me." Satoshi replied.

Gou gently squeezed his hands. "Do you still like me? You probably think I'm weird or crazy or-"

"Never! I'll never think that about you! Of course, I like you, Gou. We're friends. No matter what. If you're weird then I'll be weird right back! 'Cause that's what friends are! We're weird buddies!" Satoshi smiled.

This perplexed the boy. Weird was meant to be bad. But Satoshi said- But he meant- Oh boy. This is too much. Gou didn't know how to respond. He paused when Satoshi frowned looking at him curiously. He said his name. 

Satoshi raised a hand to Gou's cheek caressing near an eye with his thumb. "Don't cry." He whispered. "Don't cry, Gou."

Inhaling and unfortunately feeling another sob come along, Gou used his arm to wipe the tears away. "S-sorry you had to see that! It's embarrassing! I usually don't cry this much!"

"That's because you care. I'd do the same if anything happened to you." Satoshi released the remaining hand and placed both onto Gou's shoulders. "Gou." He waited for the other to stop sniffling and finally looked up. "Do you want to kiss me?"

Eyes widened at the question. It wasn't anything to analyze, anything to ponder. Gou looked back at the more experienced Pokemon Trainer and could only do one thing. Gou whispered a yes. Satoshi nods and whispers an ok. "I'll kiss you."

The sun disappeared, the streetlights shine down on the pavement, the air was quiet as the two looked at each other alone on the bridge. They leaned into each other overtaken by the moment letting the tranquil peace settle in as they readied to kiss. ...Boop. They blinked. The bill of Satoshi's hat had bumped onto Gou's forehead causing the two to smile. Satoshi reached up to remove the headware until he noticed Gou doing the same. Gou's fingers wrapped around the bill taking it and lifting it off its owners head. An opposite hand reached to comb its fingers through the boy's dark, soft locks causing a giggle to bloom from him. Gou loved Satoshi's giggle. He loved how Satoshi closed an eye to lean into the touch of his hand. Eventually, eyes focused back on each other. Leaning forward again there was no distraction this time nothing to interrupt the sweet bliss of the two boys sharing a kiss. 

Until their noses hit. Guess you can't kiss directly straight, huh? But they knew how to diverge it. Grinning at their own cunning they maneuvered past the roadblock that was their noses, moved forward and-

Finally. Their lips met. A new wave of energy washed within them their hearts thumped happily. Gou breathed in through the kiss but still felt as though his breath was taken away from the sheer pleasure of the experience. The hand that held Satoshi's hat fell limp at his side, the fingers loosening their grip causing Pikachu to catch it. That same hand went to join its partner in Satoshi's soft hair.

Satoshi's lips were a little chapped, nothing to distract from it all. It still felt wonderful to Gou. He couldn't believe that Satoshi even agreed to this! Was he under a spell? Does he possibly feel the same for Gou?! Satoshi better not be doing this just to help him feel better! Gou felt that would be the ultimate insult that could never be forgiven, playing with his feelings like that! ...But Satoshi would never do that. No. He's been just as honest with him as Gou has, why would he lie? Lips moved against each other with Gou feeling a pair of arms rest on his shoulders. Gou grinned inside. He responded by rubbing the tips of fingers into the boy's scalp. Satoshi hummed happily.

Pikachu being the unfortunate third wheel in this instance put on his Trainer's hat looking up at his Trainer and his friend. He tilted his head perplexed at how he never noticed this before. Usually, his buddy was obvious with his feelings! "Chu?" He questioned. He wasn't sure what to think until the Pokemon saw a smile out of the corner of Satoshi and Gou's kiss. Pikachu felt better, his buddy was happy.

After what felt like a happy, bliss-filled eternity, they finally pulled apart catching their breaths whilst leaning their foreheads together. Eyes opened to view each other. They sparkled in a strange new way the two had never seen in eyes before like looking up at a foreign sky with its own stars. It was beautiful. They smiled at the sight not sure how else to react to all this but by going by sheer feeling. After a minute the giggles erupted.

"Are you feeling better?" Satoshi asked after lowering his arms off Gou's shoulders resting his hands on them instead. His wide smile never faltered.

"Yes. How about you?" Gou asked.

"I'm fine! Never been better!" Satoshi replied.

Gou smiled warmly. He further rubbed his fingers onto Satoshi's scalp causing a satisfying hum to emit from the other's throat reacting as though he were receiving an excellent massage. "Mmmmm, Gou… That feels so nice! No fair!"

The boy lowered his hands to cup Satoshi's face. Pink cheeks stayed pink even at the sudden change. Seeing Satoshi's confused face, Gou spoke up. "I like seeing you happy. Never change Satoshi."

He smiled deciding to return the favor with a quick rub on Gou's head. "Never change yourself, Buddy!"

A sudden voice from below the two drowned out Gou's joyous giggles. Looking down they noticed Pikachu wearing a familiar hat but a curious face. "Pikachu?" He asked. Satoshi smiled down at his Pokemon extending a hand allowing the yellow companion to run up the Trainer's arm settling once again on his shoulder. A head rub was received reminding Pikachu to give his friend back his hat.

A Hoothoot chirped causing the three to look up at it sitting atop one of the shining streetlights. Satoshi cried out. "Oh no! It's already late! We better get back before the Professor gets mad!" With this, the boy grabs onto Gou's hand leading them off the bridge and back on the path to the Lab.

But Gou still had something on his mind. "S-Satoshi! ...Wait!"

The three came to a stop. "What?!"

"What happened back there… What does that mean? Do you like me?" Gou asked.

At that moment with the clear starry sky shining their magic from the heavens, Satoshi chose to look Gou in the eye and smile. "I never said I didn't." It took Gou a second to realize what was said. His eyes went wide and his cheeks stained a dark red looking positively shocked. Satoshi only giggled.

Pulling at his arm, Satoshi led the way as the three traveled back. Although the two were young they saw what was the first of simple signs of mutual affection. It was not a case of being too young to understand. It was simply the understanding of those feelings and knowing how to act accordingly. Satoshi and Gou might be too young to some looking from the outside. But the inside knows what it wants no matter how young the heart.


End file.
